


.the hufflepuff conundrum

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: When Sho entered the Slytherin Common Room that night, he didn't expect Nino to be waiting for him with a scowl on his face.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.the hufflepuff conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 06_  
>  Prompt: “Oh my god! You’re in love with him!”

When Sho entered the Slytherin Common Room that night, he didn’t expect Nino to be waiting for him with a scowl on his face. He scratched his neck uncomfortably, some of the mud from the Quidditch pitch still stuck under his soles following him inside. He shivered in his robes at the sudden warmth coming from the fireplace after having been outside in the wind for so long. 

“Hey,” he said as he approached his friend by the fire. 

Nino stared at him over his Transfiguration book, the wand in his left hand emitting menacing red sparkles all of a sudden. 

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me, Sakurai,” he said angrily. “You stood me up. _Me_ , your best friend.” 

Sho winced a bit at those words, his head hung low in shame. It was true, he had promised Nino he would help him study Transfiguration that evening, but until he had walked in he had completely forgotten about it. 

“I’m sorry...” 

Nino snorted and told him where he should shove his apology. “Where were you anyway?” he asked then, looking at the mud on his shoes. 

“Ah, well,” Sho was suddenly very interested in the way the flames were dancing in the fireplace. “You know… The Quidditch pitch...” 

“The Quidditch pitch?” Nino repeated, confused. “Why? Hufflepuff was training tonight. And you don’t even like Quidditch anyway.” 

Sho squeezed his lips tightly and touched his ear shyly. “I like… it. Quidditch. It’s… nice.” 

Nino closed his book with a bang and set it on the table next to him. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Sho with a piercing stare. “You _hate_ Quidditch. You waste no opportunity telling me how dumb it is to hang from some broom and try not to fall to your death while passing over a ball and trying not to be killed by Bludgers.” 

“Yeah, well, people are entitled to change their opinions, are they not?” 

“How did you even know about the training anyway?” 

Sho got defensive and crossed his arms. “Well, how did _you_ know?” 

“Aiba-chan told me this afternoon. He was moaning about the fact that since it rained all day the ground would be all muddy and…” 

Nino looked as if he had just been struck by lightning. His eyes popped as his hand punched his chair’s armrest in realization.

“Oh my god! You’re in love with him! You’re in love with Aiba!” he exclaimed.

Sho jumped hastily to cover his friend’s mouth. “Shut up!” he whispered angrily, looking around worriedly at the faces that had turned towards them. “Do you want everyone to hear!?” 

As soon as the chatter started again and he was sure no one would be listening in, Sho let Nino move his hand away. “You’re in love with—” 

“Yeah, a guy, okay?”

“—a Hufflepuff!?” 

“Yeah, I… wait what?” Sho looked at his friend, confused. “You don’t care that I’m gay?”

“That’s old news, it’s the Hufflepuff part that shocks me the most.” 

“Old news!?” Sho exclaimed, horrified, but Nino wasn’t listening to him any more. He had gotten up from the armchair and was now pacing the floor of the Common Room. The few other students in the room spared him another distracted look before going back to what they were doing. 

“I mean, I should have realized sooner,” Nino was muttering to himself. “You’re always looking over at the Hufflepuff table, and Aiba-chan has told me that for some reason you always end up sitting side by side when you have class together. And now you’re going to see Quidditch instead of studying!? Not even a Slytherin match, mind you, a training! A _Hufflepuff_ training!” he added, scandalized. 

Sho, who still hadn’t gotten over the sudden revelation from his friend, muttered: “Hufflepuffs are not bad…”

Nino snorted for the second time in ten minutes. “No, I mean, Aiba-chan is my friend and all, but _you_ , Sakurai Sho from the great Sakurai family where everyone is a Slytherin and only marries Slytherins, well, considering how hard you work to please your parents… you really got it bad.” 

Sho buried his face in his hands. Some muffled words that sounded like ‘ _no one ever talked about marriage_ ’ came from his direction. 

“Don’t worry, Sho-chan, I’ll help you out,” Nino said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “By the end of the year, you and Aiba will be a couple.” 

And with that, he walked away, leaving behind a very worried Sho who was starting to wonder about the morality and the implications of casting an Oblivion spell on his own best friend to save his dignity.


End file.
